


Alienation

by Blinded_Kit



Series: The Contract [10]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), James Bond (Movies), Lie to Me (TV), Men in Black (Movies), Primeval, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Darcy Lewis Crossovers, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy knew crap was going to hit the fan. She decided to cut S.H.I.E.L.D.'s connections to all of the other agencies. They work with her only now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alienation

Own Nothing.  
One-Shot

 

...................................................

Darcy had started to notice something strange around S.H.I.E.L.D. a few weeks before shit hit the fan. She watched the STRIKE team around Captain America for two weeks before she finally made a decision that almost got her fired or sent to Serbia from Fury. She started slowly, starting with her first alliance and worked her way around. 

“I need you to cut ties with S.H.I.E.L.D.” Darcy told Director O.

The other woman looked up at her in confusion. “Doing so would cause us to erase your memory.”

“I didn’t say to cut them with me, just the other guys.” Darcy walked closer to O’s desk. “I’ll be your middle man. Something big is going on and I can’t put my finger on it.”

“So am I to believe that you think S.H.I.E.L.D. is dirty?” O asked her. 

“Someone is.” She stated. “I will contact you through Agent J and him only.” Darcy replied. “It is best that no one else gets involve further.” She gave a small nod and walked back out the room. 

She walked down to Agent J’s desk and flicked him on the head. “Let’s go get pie, I’m hungry.”

“Girl, you and your pie.” J sassed back as he got up and followed her out the MIB.  
…………………………………………………..

“Miss Lewis, you can understand why this is uneasy for me to understand.” James Lester stated over the video phone. 

“Something big is going down here and I don’t want whatever it is to affect you. So for now on, if you need anything, contact to Jane or anything else. Just have Connor contact me. I gave him the information.”

“Why didn’t you give it to Mr. Anderson?” He asked her.

“Because Connor and I see eye to eye on some things that Matt and I don’t.” Darcy replied. “Just, if you need anything, let Connor contact me and I’ll get in touch as soon as I possibly can.”

Lester nodded grimly at her and sighed. “I understand. Good luck on your end.”

“Thanks. I think we’ll need it.” Darcy stated as she end the call on her end.  
………………………………………………  
“Do me a favor.” Darcy whispered into the phone. “Erase any information about me being in England. And inform Mycroft.”

Q sighed on the line. “If I get into trouble for this, I will ruin your credit score.”

“As long as nothing touches you and the Holmes, I’ll be fine.”

Q stared down at his computer as it ran codes and sorted through data. “What is going on dear cousin?”

“You know when you get a really bad feeling?” She asked in a whisper as she bought a hot dog from a vendor half a block away from S.H.I.E.L.D. “I feel like, it just seems like something is off. There is something going on here and I can’t place it.”

“So you’re covering your tracks.” Q hummed. “I’ll keep an eye out for you.”

“Thanks. And hey.” She glanced down the block and saw some familiar faces of the STRIKE team. “Use the other number I gave you for now on.” She hung up the phone and stuffed it into her pocket. She took a bite out of her hot dog and walked down the block further away from work.

………………………………………

“Something bad is going down.” Darcy stated as she walked up to Abe’s underwater tank. She crossed her arms and sighed. “I don’t know what it is, but something big is happening.”

“What do you plan to do?” Abe asked her as she placed two pickled eggs into the shoot for him.

“All of my alliances, my contacts, friends. I’m cutting the strings that connect them to S.H.I.E.L.D. it’s just me. I am the department of inter-agency alliances, it was me who connected everyone. So I’m cutting the strings.” She pulled out a folded piece of paper. “If you need anything, this is my contact information. New numbers and anonymous emails to get a hold of me. And a few safe houses.”

“You know, you are always welcomed here.” Abe stated as he placed his hands on the glass wall separating them. 

She nodded and matched his hand with hers’. “I just don’t want you to get caught in the cross hairs. And maybe its nothing to worry about.”

“Hopefully it’s just that.” He replied.  
…………………………………………..

Darcy sipped the glass of wine as her Uncle Peter told her about his day with Neal. She smiled weakly, trying to stay cheerful while in the back of her mind she was cataloging everything. “Hey you okay kid?”

“Yea, its just work.” She smiled lightly. “Which reminds me.” She pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Elizabeth. “That’s my new contact information.”

“What are these addresses for?” Elizabeth asked as she glance over the paper again before handing it to Peter.”

“Safe houses.” Darcy downed her wine and got up to pour another glass. “You know, with work, their just in case situations. And since you’re the only family I have here, I thought you should have it.”

Peter watched her carefully before he looked down at the paper. “What are you not telling us?”

She sighed and took a big sip of her wine. “A lot.”  
……………………………………………….

“Mr. Lightman, you have someone waiting for you in your office.” His Secretary stated.

He turned and walked to his office curious to who it could be at this time of night. “What’s wrong Love?” He asked when he saw that it was Darcy. “Does this have to do anything with your shady government rescinding their invite to us?”

“Yea sorry, that was me.” She replied. “You’ll will be directly working with me for now on. Not S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Yea, but I doubt you pay like they do.” He stated, pointing a finger at her. “What aren't you telling me?”

“I wish I knew.” She replied as she walked up to him. “In your computer, there is a file, one that isn't yours and when you see it, you’ll know what it is. Hold onto it.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you later Cal.” She moved past him and walked out of his office.  
……………………………………..

Darcy watched from over by the Lincoln Memorial, she could see Project Insight, from what Q had told her. She held a cup of coffee in her hands as she sat on the steps leading to the memorial. If what he said was true, then if she was going to be killed, it would be on these steps. Leading up to her favorite president. She took another sip of coffee and stared up into the sky. She had heard the Captain speak over the speakers as she was leaving the building. She had finally finish wiping every bit of data of her. Wiping anything about her but the basic stuff. She was not an agent anymore, just a civilian that tasered Thor. 

She pulled out her new Stark Phone and looked at the messages, the voice mails filtered in one after another. She shoved the phone back into her pocket and continued to watch the sky. She leaned back against the steps and wondered at what moment in her life she became so cavalier. Probably after saving the dogs in the pet store in New Mexico. Yea probably then.

Hey eyes widened as everyone started screaming as the three airships fell from the sky and her heart pounded in her chest. She stood up to get a better look as the ships fell into the river. She could feel her phone go off in her pocket. She pulled it out again as the last ship hit the water. “Darcy here.” She stated. “Yea I’m fine.”


End file.
